A birthday to remember
by Jiade-103
Summary: There was a knock at the door but he couldnt hear it he was pretending that his hair brush was a mic. The person at that knocked just shrugged and opened the door, they didnt see anyone at first and then suddenly Logan came slinding into the spotlight ...


**Disclaimer: I do not won Zoey 101**

**okay so i was writing 'Your Pushing It' and an idea came to me and it was perfect for a little 1 shot so here it is**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------DL---------------------------------------------------------------------**

He was laying on his bed, just laying there, staring at the celing. It was his birthday yet he wasnt happy. Not one of daddy's presents made him happy. His friends, Chase,Micheal,Zoey and Nicole, didnt even know it was his birthday cause he didnt want them to make a big deal about it. If your wondering why I didnt mention Dana its because she's in France.

_'she's gone' he thought 'she's not coming back' _ tears welded in his eyes but he didnt let them fall _'I all I want for my birthday is her, is to see her face again' _

The door opened and Chase walked in

"Hey Man, we're all going out to play some basketball you wanna come?" He asked. Logan was about to say no but then thought better of it, if he said no then they would know something was up.

"Sure, as long as your ready for me to kick your ass" He said and got off his bed and grabbing a pair of basketball shorts and a black T-shirt. They arrived at the basketball court and everyone else was already there, it was guys against girls.

"You are so going down" Logan said.

"Bring it" Zoey said

"Consider it brought" Logan countered and then the whistle blew.

"Logan I think your phone is going off" Micheal said as they were getting ready to go back to the dorm and then hit the showers. Sure enough the sound of So Sick by Ne-Yo was heard. Logan ran to the bleachers and opened his phone

"Speak" He ordered

_"happy birthday"_

"Yeah thanks dad"

_"did you get your presents?"_

"Yeah the presents are cool"

_"thats good are you okay?"_

"Its nothing"

_"okay well I have to go, Bye"_

**beep beep beep**

"bye" logan whispered.

"what was that about?" Chase asked

"Nothing, im going for a shower" Logan said running to his door and grabbing a towel and then booking it to the showers. By the time he got back it was around 6:30. Chase and Micheal werent there and he found a note on his pillow that said

**Logan, Me and Chase went to the Movies with Zoey and Nicole.**

**Sorry we didnt wait for you if you want to come we're watching **

**Freedom Writters... (Nicoles Choice)... TTYL okay man.. bye**

**--- Micheal**

"Finally! They leave I get to be alone" Logan said and turned on his sterio. He started dancing around just having funn, and singing out the words, well screaming out the words seeing as the music was on full blast. And he wasnt just in regular clothes.. He was in black boxers (with lips printed everywhere), a white dress shirt and white socks. There was a knock at the door but he couldnt hear it he was pretending that his hair brush was a mic. The person at that knocked just shrugged and opened the door, they didnt see anyone at first and then suddenly Logan came slinding into the spotlight

"WHOAAAAAAAA I FEEL GOOD DUNNNA NUNNNA NUNNA NA I KNEW THAT I WOULD NOW" Logan screamed. The mysterious person just stood there and leaned again the door frame stiffling a laugh. Logan decided to do the crazziest thing right then he turned so his butt was facing the door and then bent backwards a bit and shook his front, where he has nothing except a 6-pack and then bent forward and shoot his ass and did that a few times and then started to sing -cough scream cough-

"WHOA I FEEL GOOD, I KNEW THAT I WOULD, I FEEL GOOD I KNEW THAT I WOULD, SO GOOD, SO GOOD CUASE I GOT YOU.. SO GOOD, SO GOOD CAUSE I GOT YOU.. SO GOOD, SO GOOD CUASE I GOT YOU... SO GOOD, SOO GOOD CAUSE I GOT YOU" The mysterious person began to clowly clap. Logan turned and looked at the person. He couldnt tell who it was though.

"wow i didnt know you had that in you, especially to pull off a look like that" They said sarcastically and then whistled. Logan looked baffled he really didnt know who it was. All he knew was there a some girl with straight caramel colored hair, she had theese chunky sun glasses on that hid her eyes, she was wearing a black shirt that went a few inches above her knee and a red halter top on. Suddenly she took off her sun glasses and stuck one end in her mouth and twitled it around sassily. Then realization hit him.

"Dana?" He asked

"The one and only" She said

"I thought you were in Frace" He said.

"I was" she said. Just then Chase, Micheal, Nicole and Zoey filed in past Dana, not knowing it was Dana of course.

"Oh my god, remember when she stommped on his foot at the dance" Nicole said happily and everyone started laughing

"Yeah, Dana was the greatest" Everyone sighed happily in return. They all looked at Logan.

"Hey Logan, whos the chick" Micheal asked.

"Nice to know you all still talk about me, but id rather you didnt, if you do it again i'll smash your faces in" Dana threatened.

"Oh my god Dana!!!!!" everyone screamed and hugged her.

"Okay Okay.. too much Love !!" Dana said "Okay Everyone GET OFF !!!" She screamed and everyone let go and stepped back.

"Dana what are you doing here?" Chase asked "I thought you were in France"

"I was.. i came back because today is a very important day" She explained

"It is? what do you mean" Zoey asked. Dana just walked over to Logan and pulled something out of her purse. It was a smallish black velvet box.

"Happy Birthday Logan" Dana smiled. Everyone gasped.

"You remembered" Logan said openeing the box. inside was a gold watch with little dimonds in it. The clock itself was circular. but it was surrounded by a heart, which was surrounded by a circle.

"How could I forget, your my friend. Plus you remembered mine, remember you gave me this" Dana said placing her hand around the golden locket that he had given to her. There was a little key slot which unclocked it. Unfortunatly Logan hadnt given her the key.

"Logan" The gang said. "HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL US THAT TODAY WAS YOUR BIRTHDAY?!!" they screamed at him. Logan laughed nervously. The gang ran out of the dorm in search of money so they could get him a present.

"Umm.. Thank you" Logan said running his fingers over the watch. Dana had saved up all year to buy him that. it was special, and now she was broke. she had worked overtime, did extra chores, and anything else that would get her some money (not anything innapropriate, you dirty minded people). She couldnt arfford the trip here so her mom had to pay for her, after alot of begging of course.

"Your welcome" Dana said "So.. Logan can I have the key for this locket" she asked

"Umm... Sure" Logan said and opened a little box he had beside his laptop, then pulled out an anklet with a tiny little key attatched to it, it also had hearts and a bunch of different charms on it. "Here" he said handing it to her. Dana took it and then took the key off of it. She took her necklace and held it in her hand. She placed the key into the key whole and turned it a small click was heard. She carefully opened it and saw two pictures. One was her and the Other was Logan. around the edge of hearts were words.

"Forever you will be in my heart, this I promise you" Dana read outloud making Logan blush a deep red. Dana smiled a big smile and walked towards Logan. Logan backed away a bit scared of what Dana was about to do. Dana's smile got bigger and she gave Logan a BIG hug

"Thank you" She said. and then let go. Logan stared at her as if she was crazy. Dana took his arm and pulled it up so she could look at his watch. He eyed her and his watch curiously and then a somewhat loud click was heard and the watch opened to reveal a picture of Dana and a picture of Logan. just like the locket there were words embrioded in it.

"I'll always be with you, weather im half way across the world or standing right infront of you. But if I am standing right infront of you and you forget that and have to open your watch and read this to remember then you... are an idiot." Logan read out loud laughing at the end. Dana just smiled and hugged him again.

"Thanks Dana, you really didnt have to though. All I wanted for my birthday was to see your face again." Logan said.

"Well now you can look at it everyday if you want" she laughed reffering to the watch.

"I love you" She said

"I love you too" He said "But I always have" Logan looked at her and did the one thing he knew he would never get to do again.

He kissed her.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------DL--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**yeah i know that was weird but thats okay.. lol**

**Jiade**


End file.
